1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor substrate structure and processing method thereof, and more particularly, relates to a method for combining a polymer composite material into a substrate, thereby to raise cutting precision and strength of the semiconductor substrate structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the electronic industry, the electronic packaging industry will gradually get important due to electronic products which are required in light, thin, short, small and high function besides the semiconductor industry. The packaging technique in the electronic packaging industry will find new ways of doing things from old theories, such as a ball gate array package, a plastic pingrid array package, TQFP, TSOP, etc.
In a conventional electronic packaging technique, a semiconductor integrated circuit is manufactured and then assembled with other electronic elements to become an electronic product for achieving a specific design function. The electronic packaging technique provides four main functions, which respectively are power distribution, signal distribution, heat dissipation, and protection and support, applying to IC chap packaging and LED packaging.
The electronic packaging technique can be divided into different levels, as follows. A first level packaging (or chip level packaging) is provided for combining the IC chip with the packaging structure to form an electronic module. In plastic dual-in-line package (PDIP), the first level packaging includes die attach, wire bond and encapsulation. A second level packaging is provided for assembling the electronic module on the circuit board to form a circuit card or a printed circuit board. In the second level packaging, it is noticed to manufacture of the circuit board and connection technique between the electronic elements and the circuit board, such as a pin through hole (PTH) and a surface mount technology (SMT). A third and fourth level packages are provided for combination of the circuit board and the circuit card to form sub-system and system.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional metal substrate 1a will be cut by a cutter 12a. When cutting, the conventional metal substrate 1a will have some cutting questions due to the structure strength and the cutting precision, thereby to easily produce cutting bur and structure deformation. Further, it will affect the cutting speed and precision, thereby to increase defective fraction of the packaging product.
The present invention has been conceived to solve the problem in the background art, and the object of the present invention is to provide a method for combining the substrate with the polymer composite material, thereby to raise cutting precision and strength of the semiconductor substrate structure.